


By the Milk Light of Moon

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Godai/Ichijou, AU] I may have decided to write a silly Beauty and the Beast AU. And it might be getting serious. And expanded into a series. Ichijou is a guard who's saved by a demon king, and meets the demon king's janitor, all in the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I decided to write a Beauty and the Beast AU. Feel free to kick me out of the fandom. ;;

Title: By the Milk Night of Moon (1/?)  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Kuuga  
Characters/Pairing: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine. The title is a lyric from the song, "Into the Unknown," which was part of the Over the Garden Wall soundtrack. (There's no real reason for it, aside that I listened to it a lot while plotting this fic.)  
Warnings: Violence  
Notes: Yes, I decided to write a Beauty and the Beast AU. Feel free to kick me out of the fandom. ;;

It was as if Ichijou was the only thing still left alive in the world.

Usually on his patrols through the woods, he’d see at least a few animals—deer, rabbits, sometimes a dog. But the wind was too strong, and the cold was too bitter for even them. But Ichijou still had a duty to perform, so he was out, with only his lantern and his thoughts to guide him.

… It was ugly nights like these that even he almost believed the old stories. That monsters lived in the woods, and they fought for territory and power. If they did, this would be the perfect night for such a grisly battle after, all. But of course, they didn’t exist. Just old fairy tales. Eventually, the storm would clear and the builders would begin to—

Ichijou fell so suddenly, that the pain didn’t register at first.

But when it did, there was a pain in his ankle, his head, but most of all his right arm. Trying to shake off his dizziness, he discovered grimly that his arm was bent at an odd angle. He looked around for whatever he tripped on. The lantern was on its side (and thankfully, hadn’t caught anything on fire yet, at least there was that), but he could tell that there was no rock or root nearby.

Which meant someone had attacked him.

Somehow, Ichijou managed to draw his sword. He hardly expected to win, but if he could just force himself up, using the closest tree for support, he could escape.

Whoever attacked him stepped into the lantern’s remaining light, and… and he wasn’t human. He looked like some mix of a man and a bat.

Ichijou gritted his teeth and willed himself not to faint. He wasn’t going to escape. He wasn’t going to survive this. But he could try to wound the demon so that he couldn’t hurt anyone else—

He didn’t even get his sword until oblivion hit him.

\--

_He wasn’t human either, his eyes were as bright as the moon, and he was just too strong to be human, but he was holding him gently, and the storm was over, and the demon was gone, he was safe, he could rest with him…_

\--

He was warm.

Which Ichijou supposed could mean that he was dead and in some sort of afterlife, but he doubted there were blankets or pillows there. Or pain, he added mentally as his right arm flared up again… which was in a sling. There was someone else here.

“Good morning!” Someone said outside the window.

“Good morning?” Ichijou did his best to peer out the window. He couldn’t see anyone. At least, not until a man climbed through the window, and into his room.

“Try not to move too much,” the man said as he placed the sack on his back onto a nearby table. “Your arm’s broken, and you got a bad bump on your head.” He leaned in, examining Ichijou.

Ichijou did the same. The man was roughly his age. He was smiling, and his body language was relaxed for someone who had snuck in. But there was something in his eyes, and how familiar he was with this room. Perhaps he knew the way out of it as well.

“I’m assuming that you were the one who saved my life,” he began.

“Yep!” The man smiled again, and moved to sort through his things. “I’m Godai.”

“Ichijou.” Godai didn’t need to know about his rank, or his mission. “I would appreciate it if you would tell me what you know about… the creature we encountered last night.”

The smile faltered, a little. “Oh.” Godai was suddenly very interested in the bread on the table. “So you remember all of that?”

“There’s no way I could forget that, bump on the head or not.” Ichijou shifted as much as he could. “He was a demon, wasn’t he.”

“Yes.” Godai began breaking the bread into hunks. “They tend to lay low, but for the past year they’ve been more aggressive than usual.”

“That would explain last night. So,” and there was no way to avoid asking this question, “what is your connection to these demons?”

“Oh, I clean up the castle!”

“…I beg your pardon.”

Godai grinned at him, before bouncing onto the bed (carefully, so he wouldn’t aggravate Ichijou’s injuries). “I’m hardly a warrior. Kuuga took me in, so I do chores and make sure the castle is maintained.”

Ichijou took a moment to compose himself. “You serve Kuuga?”

“Yes!”

“The king of the demons. You clean up after him?”

“Well, yes, but he’s not a bad guy, I promise!” Godai offered a piece of bread to Ichijou—who wasn’t in the mood to eat, but he needed his strength back, so he allowed Godai to feed him. “He just… he just likes staying in this castle. With me. All alone. Not hurting anyone.”

“But he was the one who saved me.” It was the only logical conclusion.

“Well, like I said, he’s a good guy. I’m gonna get you some water, all right?”

“All right. Thank you, Godai.” Because even if Ichijou was hurt, trying to process the fact that demons were real, and he was recovering in the house of their king… Godai was being sincere. He was an innocent.

Which meant that when Ichijou finally escaped Kuuga’s castle, he was going to take Godai with him. There was no way he was leaving Godai alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
Notes: ... Yes the library scene from the Disney film is in here. Don't look at me like that. ._.

\--

“Good morning, Ichijou!” Godai came into the room through the door for once, arms full of food and books. “Once you finish your breakfast, you can start studying.”

“Thank you, but I can read and study at the same time.”

Godai gave him a look. “Not with only one arm. Now relax.” He pulled up a chair to Ichijou’s bed. “Eat your bread, drink your milk, and then you can read all about demons, all right?”

Normally, he would have insisted, but between his awareness of how vulnerable he was in a strange place and Godai mock glaring, he decided to give in this one time. He ate quietly and quickly, and all but snatched the text out of Godai’s hand when he was done.

“So, what does it say?”

Ichijou glanced at him. “You’ve never read it?”

Godai shook his head. “I’m pretty busy cleaning up after Kuuga. And living with demons means that you don’t need to study them.” But that didn’t stop him from peering over Ichijou’s shoulder. “Wow, they’re been alive for so long!”

“Since recorded history, apparently.” Ichijou turned a page. “And they’re uninterested in human affairs, but that won’t stop them from killing anyone that’s unlucky enough to enter their territory.”

“Like with that bat monster?”

“Yes. And yet here I am, in Kuuga’s castle apparently, still alive.” He hadn’t even seen Kuuga yet.

“That’s because Kuuga doesn’t like killing people. I mean, look at me!” Godai pointed to himself. “I’m still definitely alive, and I’ve lived here as long as I can remember.”

“How could I possibly argue against such evidence.” But if that was true, that explained things—of course he would claim Kuuga wasn’t aggressive, if he’d been raised by him. “However, I would like to speak to Kuuga personally.”

He waited for Godai to refuse. For the cracks in the story to finally appear. To find a way to convince Godai that they had to leave the castle.

“Um, sure.” Godai twitched as he smiled. “Sure! I’m sure Kuuga would love to make sure you’re getting better.” He started to collect the dishes. “But let’s wait until you’re strong enough to leave the castle.” He headed for the door, and glanced at Ichijou before he left. “Kuuga prefers the outdoors.”

The door wasn’t locked. Godai had assured him that he would eventually leave the castle.

To meet the king of the demons.

For someone that wasn’t a prisoner, Ichijou certainly felt like one.

\--

“I’d like to visit the library.”

“Hm?” Godai mumbled around his biscuit.

“Or the study. Whichever room you got that book from.” Again, he waited for Godai to tell him it was off limits, and for it to become clear they were both Kuuga’s prisoners.

“Of course! It’ll be good practice for walking. Your ankle seems healed up.” With great care, he helped Ichijou out of the bed. “Now we just need to test it.”

“… Right.” He tried putting some wait on his ankle, and it only hurt a little. Good. That meant his only serious injury was his arm now. “Is it far from this room?”

“No, not really.” Godai wrapped an arm around Ichijou’s waist, leading him out. “Just down this hallway. But if there’d been stairs, don’t worry, I would have carried you!”

“Thank you?” Ichijou took in his surroundings. He’d seen a few castles in his life, when he visited the nobles. This one made them look like country cottages. It was also nearly barren: aside from a few tapestries with an odd symbol on them, the hallway was empty. “I’m assuming Kuuga’s not here.”

“Not right now. Here, it’s in this room.” Godai beamed at him, guiding him into the library. “What do you think? Enough to keep you busy?” When Ichijou didn’t speak, he poked his good arm gently. “Hello?”

“Oh. Sorry.” Ichijou made himself focus. “I just… the collection is impressive.” The biggest library he’d seen before was in the king’s castle, which was a refitted closet with three bookshelves. This… this was roughly the size of the king’s bed chamber, and enough books to last a lifetime. Which would make finding his information interesting.

Ichijou ran his finger against several old, dusty book spines. “I don’t suppose you remember where you found the first book.”

“Right here!” With a baffling speed, Godai grabbed a small ladder, climbed to the top of the shelves, and grabbed an armful of books, before descending. “Let me know if you need anything else, all right?”

“Of course. And thank you.” He opened up the first book, and began. The information offered was very general, but still a good starting point—especially for a guard who’d dismissed the old stories, even as a child. They were demons, but called themselves Grongi. Very well. There were a few theories of their creation as well—humans and animals being possessed by demons, cursed to hide in the few places no one else lived, which was why they were so territorial. The second chapter gave a disappointingly small amount of information on Kuuga. He was the king, yes, but only because he had power—most Grongi didn’t recognize him, although they didn’t oppose him, because he could easily destroy them, and…

Godai was watching him read. 

“If you want, you could find a book to read. Or even leave to find some amusement.” Ichijou managed a smile of his own. “I don’t think I need someone to help me turn a page. And I assure you, I won’t try to escape.”

Godai looked down at his hands for a very long time before he spoke again. “You’re not a prisoner here, Ichijou. I promise. Kuuga and I just want to help.”

“Are you sure?”

Now Godai looked up at him, eyes hard. “Yes!”

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know you were injured, and that you’ve been polite and the first real fri… the first other person I’ve had to talk to in ages. What else do I need to know?”

“I’m not some random traveler, Godai.” Ichijou hadn’t revealed his job or reasons for being in the woods, until now. When he needed to know if Godai could truly be trusted. “I’m a solider from the neighboring kingdom. I was scouting the woods, seeing if they’re safe for my people to start building homes.”

“So you want to help out families. See, I knew you were a good person—”

“But how does Kuuga feel about humans invading his territory?”

“As long as they don’t try to hurt him, or his castle, he won’t mind,” Godai said without missing a beat. “Trust me, I know him. Of course,” and now he rubbed his neck with a sigh, “the other demons might feel differently.”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Ichijou closed his book, for now. “And I’m out here, in a practically abandoned castle, with no means to communicating to the kind that we can’t settle here.”

Godai leaned forward. “Well, maybe the king will postpone it, since you disappearing is kind of a bad sign?”

“He might, at least until the court forced his hand.” Ichijou glanced down at his arm. Still broken. And his ankle, while stronger, would not support him on the walk. He couldn’t do a blasted thing.

“Ichijou.” Godai placed his hand over Ichijou’s very, very gently. “I’ll deliver the message.”

“But won’t Kuuga be angry?”

“I told you, you’re not a prisoner. Neither am I.” Godai squeezed his hand—it was all very personal, but after being cared for and aided by Godai for almost a week now, it felt natural. “It’s only an hour on foot to the village, right? I’ll be back before morning.”

“… All right.” Ichijou quickly found parchment, and a quill. After spending roughly a minute to write his warning, he rolled it up, and gave it to Godai. “Be careful in the woods.”

“I always am. If you get hungry, the kitchen is always open!”

And then Godai was gone, leaving Ichijou alone in the castle of the demon king, Kuuga.

\--

He didn’t try to leave. Mostly because he still was having trouble walking—it took him half an hour just to reach the ground floor, and fifteen minutes to wait outside the castle door. But also… Godai would be coming back. And he could not leave him here. Not alone with Kuuga.

It was snowing, so Ichijou wrapped his coat a little tighter around him—not an easy task with one arm, but he managed. There was a little light as the sun began to rise, but the world around him was still dark… except for the figure in the trees, with eyes as bright as the moon.

Ichijou remembered. A little. Kuuga had saved him, but Kuuga was also the demon king of the Grongi.

But Godai believed in Kuuga.

“Good morning.” Ichijou didn’t move. Neither did Kuuga.

“Godai insists I’m not your prisoner, but you must have some interest in keeping me here. I’d like to know why.”

 ** _You were hurt._**

Somehow, Ichijou managed to clamp down his reaction to the deep, dark voice in his head down to a frown. “And you saved my life, out of the goodness of your heart?”

**_Yes. Also…_ **

“Also, Godai needs someone,” Ichijou finished for him. He wasn’t the most socially adept person in the world, but even he could figure that out. “For his sake, and out of gratitude for what he’s doing for me, I will remain here until my injuries heal.”

**_Good._ **

“But if I find out you hurt him in anyway, I will kill you, demon king or no.” He was one injured mortal, threatening a monster who terrified other monsters. But he still meant every word he said.

 ** _Understood. Thank you._** Kuuga disappeared into the mist.

“That’s an interesting way to react to a house guest threatening you.” But there was some understanding now, at least. While he would never have the same faith in Kuuga Godai did, he knew now Kuuga wasn’t the immediate threat. “Just” all the other Grongi.

He was alone for awhile—he lost track of time—until Godai appeared. “Ichijou, you really should be inside, where it’s warm!”

“I wanted to talk to you right away. Did the king—”

“I had to wave that fancy seal of your to a lot of people, but yes, I did get to talk to him.” Godai smiled at him. “He says that he can block it for a month, until the nobles get cranky again.” Now Godai huffed. “I’m sorry. I really did hope we could buy more time.”

“That’s still a month that we didn’t have.” And in a month, he would at least be able to walk home, and offer support, even if his arm was still healing. “Thank you, Godai.”

“If you really want to thank me, get in bed.” Godai offered his arm, and Ichijou took it without protest. He was getting stronger, but between the stress and staying up this late, his strength was sapped.

“I spoke to Kuuga this morning.”

“Really? Was he nice?”

“… Actually, yes.” He still didn’t trust Kuuga—not with the intensity Godai did. But he did trust that he wasn’t going to harm them. That he would keep his word.

And so would Ichijou.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Warnings: Some body horror (maybe?) in this chapter.

\--

It was still winter, but the sky was clear and the snow had melted enough for walking, so Ichijou decided today was when he would test his bad ankle. Nothing too strenuous, just walking around the castle grounds. Surely he could manage that, by now.

By mid-morning, Ichijou was very glad that Godai had insisted on making him a walking stick.

Ichijou clung to the stick, trying to catch his breath after he’d tripped—again. He couldn’t afford to be weak like this. He was needed by his people, now. The king was a good man, but too easily swayed by the nobles—who were too easily swayed by the money they would make if there were more houses and towns, and would just ignore anyone disappearing because a Grongi snatched them away.

“Let’s try this again.” After taking a moment to straighten himself, Ichijou took a step, and another. After he was reasonable confident that he wasn’t going to collapse, he looked around a bit. The castle was as impressive on the outside as it was inside—and every bit as barren. It was hardly dilapidated, but it was so **quiet** (he had yet to even hear birds chirp), that he never would have guessed anyone lived there.

But Kuuga lived there. With his servant, Godai. And for now, Ichijou himself.

Speaking of… Ichijou was still close enough to the castle that he could see Godai out a window, shaking the dust out of a cloth. How he managed to keep the entire castle neat, Ichijou would never know, but when there were only two people and one Grongi living there, he supposed the upkeep was fairly small. “Good morning,” he shouted in Godai’s direction.

Godai smiled, waved, and… of course he started to climb down out the window.

Ichijou tried to maintain his composure as Godai trotted up to him. “You know, the door isn’t that far away from where you are.”

“Yes, but I wanted to get to you quickly! Also, that window’s made to be climbed out of.” Godai grabbed his arm. “Are you going to be okay by yourself today?”

“Yes, but why?”

Godai motioned to the small axe and sled within eyesight, bouncing slightly. “I need to get firewood. Don’t worry, I won’t be gone long.”

“I want to come with you,” Ichijou said firmly.

Godai shook his head, now pacing around Ichijou. “You’re still recovering—”

“Which is why I need to go,” Ichijou insisted. “There’s no way my ankle will heal fully before that time. I need to get used to walking around uneven terrain.”

“But… wouldn’t that just make it worse?”

Ichijou huffed. “Unfortunately, I don’t have much choice.” He was aware of the risks. It was just that his people were at stake if he couldn’t get home in time. “Now, I’m going to practice walking in the woods. Are you going to help me, or try to dissuade me more?”

“The Grongi live in the woods.”

“I’m taking my sword. And I’m sure Kuuga will keep them at bay, if he’s as good as you say he is.” He felt awful, pressuring Godai like this. But he needed to get stronger.

“All right,” Godai sighed. “At least I’ll have some company.”

\--

But neither of them spoke as Godai completed his errand. Ichijou didn’t think Godai was mad—honestly, he didn’t think Godai could be mad at anyone—but he was obviously worried. And possibly disappointed in himself, in not keeping his charge safe. 

“I’m sorry,” Ichijou said, still sitting on the tree trunk Godai had guided him to. “I know I’m being… intense about this, but I really do need to return to my town soon.”

Godai had been bundling up sticks, but stopped, although he didn’t look at Ichijou. “I know.” He returned to his work. “And I don’t blame you. You must miss your family a lot.”

“Actually, my family passed away years ago.”

“Oh. Oh, no!” Now Godai was looking at him, eyes wide in guilt/panic. “I didn’t mean to bring up bad—”

“It’s fine. I’ve dealt with it.” As much as one could. “My father was knight who was killed in the last war. My mother was a doctor who grew ill fighting the last plague our town faced.” He shrugged. “I’m not lonely, if that’s what you’re worried about. I have friends, and my duties back home.”

“Oh. Well. That’s nice!”

“However,” he added partly because he was getting better at Godai’s moods, but also because it was the truth, “I consider you a friend as well.”

“Really?”

Ichijou nodded. “You’ve nursed me back to health, and tolerated my stubbornness. That requires a very strong bond of friendship.”

Godai didn’t say anything, but he was positively glowing as he finished bundling up the firewood, which pleased/distressed Ichijou. While he enjoyed seeing Godai this happy… had he really been this lonely, all this time?

Ichijou knew Godai wasn’t going to leave the castle, but maybe he could visit. Or maybe he could... Godai frowned, head in his hand.

… And now he was flushed, not glowing. “Godai.” He put his weight on the stick, and walked to Godai, one hand hovering over his back. “Are you all right?”

“Y-Yes,” Godai managed, doubled over. “But I have to go.”

“All right, I’ll help you, and—”

Godai shoved him aside like he was nothing, running for his life.

For a moment, Ichijou sat in the snow, too stunned to do anything else… but then remember his training, and mentally scolded himself as he used the stick to force himself back up. “Godai!” He didn’t think Godai would respond, but he had to try. “Godai, please come back!”

Silence.

… Except from the sound coming from the river.

It was mostly frozen over, so Ichijou hadn’t given much thought to it, until now. He dropped the stick, and felt for his sword. He would just have to will himself not to fall over.

The creature that came out from the river had long hair, like a human, but scales like a fish, and teeth like a bear.

Even though Ichijou’s arm was broken and his ankle wasn’t much better, he was still better off than he had been before. It was light, and he knew what to expect. He’d read about creature like this know, and what doing his best to dodge the lunges, he aimed for under the ribs, and yes, he landed a hit. The Grongi screamed, and recoiled… but noticed how he put his weight, and struck out at his bad leg before he could guard himself.

The leg wasn’t broken. It was just a deep cut. But it was still enough to make Ichijou fall down, and he was only too aware that he wasn’t going to get back up.

Until Kuuga appeared.

Before, he’d seen Kuuga only through the morning mists. But even now, he was moving so fast it was hard to get a look at him.

But the Grongi was moving fast too, keeping up with Kuuga’s attacks. And Kuuga was obviously hurting somehow. Icihjou couldn’t see an obvious wound, but he could see the attacks get a little slower, the Grongi land a few more hits.

Until the Grongi hit Kuuga so hard he couldn’t get back up.

Ichijou wasn’t sure how he found the strength, but he threw his walking stick at the Grongi’s head. It connected, and sent the monster stumbled. “The ribs—there’s an open wound there!”

Kuuga nodded, and struck.

\--

There was no body. But Kuuga remained, lying in a heap where the battle had taken place.

Ichijou couldn’t reach his stick, so he settled for hobbling/crawling to Kuuga. “Kuuga.” He placed a hand over the shoulder, and was surprised by how warm the armor (was it armor, or skin…?) felt. “Kuuga?”

 ** _… Ichijou._** Kuuga sat up slowly. In the daylight, there was a reddish tint to his eyes, but they were still so big and bright, you couldn’t help but look right into them. **_Are you well?_**

“Yes, thanks to you.” Despite himself/the situation/who he was talking to, Ichijou smiled a little. “You saved my life.”

**_You saved my life, too._ **

“I did what I could.” Kuuga had just been a shadow before, but now he could see all the different colors he wore. Black, red, gold, silver. Kingly colors. “And I know Godai would be heartbroken if anything happened to you.”

 ** _Yes. He would._** Kuuga had no mouth, and horns growing out of his head, and yet somehow, he managed to look vulnerable. **_What about you?_**

“I’m sorry?”

**_Do you still hate me?_ **

“I, um.” Ichijou rubbed his neck. “This is a very odd conversation.” But Kuuga deserved an answer. “I wasn’t fond of you at first. My job requires that I assess threats to my kingdom, and finding out that there’s a demon king living near us could be very threatening.” When Kuuga looked away, he reached out, touching the face just enough so he would look back again. It was a bold move for a surreal situation, but he couldn’t think of anything else to do. “But you saved me. You’re worried what I think about you. And Godai clearly trusts you. So I do as well.”

 ** _Ichijou._** Now Kuuga reached out, holding Ichijou’s face in his hands. He was the demon king, but his touch was incredibly gentle, and Ichijou found himself leaning in and closing his eyes.

**_I should..._ **

“Yes?”

**_I should go._ **

When Ichijou opened his eyes, there was no trace of Kuuga.

\--

He managed to get moving again without too much difficulty, cut leg/still broken arm aside, once Ichijou managed to reclaim his walking stick. He’d even taken a few steps when Godai reappeared.

“Ichijou!” He dashed to him, looking like he wanted to cry. Because of that, Ichijou didn’t complain as he dressed the cut, and piggy backed him. “I’m so sorry. About everything.”

“It’s fine.” Kuuga must’ve told him. Alerted him about the fight. “Are you all right, though? Why were you so ill earlier?”

“Digestive issues!”

“… I see.”

Although Godai seemed just fine now, carrying Icihjou back to the castle with no real effort. “I’m glad Kuuga was there to save you.”

“I am, too.” He didn’t mention the part about where he and Kuuga almost kissed, because who could explain that?

He also didn’t ask about why Godai, Kuuga’s loyal servant, kept disappearing whenever Kuuga appeared.

But he had suspicions. And he would have to know the truth soon.

Because if Grongi were beginning to attack in the daytime, he would have to leave to help his people. Soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: By the Milk Light of Moon (4/?)  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Kuuga  
Characters/Pairing: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine. The title is a lyric from the song, "Into the Unknown," which was part of the Over the Garden Wall soundtrack. (There's no real reason for it, aside that I listened to it a lot while plotting this fic.)  
Warnings: Violence (some body horror?)  
Notes: Still a Beauty and the Beast AU.

\--

“Are you in any pain?”

Ichijou sipped the tea Godai had been kind enough to provide for him. “Not moreso than usual. Why?”

Godai shrugged before leaning further into the library’s arm chair. “It’s raining outside, and I know that sometimes aggravates injuries.”

“Right.” Now he understood. “Please don’t worry. My arm is healing as fast as a broken bone can, and my leg is much better.” He’d learned to tolerate the pain, at least. 

He would be leaving soon.

“Godai, you and Kuuga have been very kind to me these past few weeks.” The tea cup clicked against the saucer as he set it down. “But the month is coming to an end.” 

He didn’t have to finish. Godai’s smile fading made it clear that he understood, even if he hated it.

“We’re going to miss you, Ichijou.” He tucked his legs under him as he spoke, which made him seem very young—and it was just know that Ichijou realized that he didn’t know how old Godai was. All he really knew about him was that he was bound somehow to Kuuga.

And that he was scatter brained. And the kindest person he’d ever met. And that he was hiding something.

“I’m going to miss you both.” It still felt strange, including Kuuga, but it was the truth. “But I do have some final questions.”

Godai managed an attempt at a new smile. “When do you not?”

Ichijou couldn’t disagree with that. “When I return, I will do my best to convince the court not to build in this forest. However, I need to know if the Grongi will attack them where they are now, near the edge.”

Godai looked thoughtful. “Probably not. They like to stay where they’re strongest. Of course, you were very close to the edge of the forest yourself when Kuuga and I first found you.”

“… That’s what I was afraid of.” It would hard enough to convince the nobles that no, they could not have more land and money, or to tell those families there weren’t going to have their new farms and shops, but now they were going to have to fall back, and…

“But Kuuga will protect them.”

“That’s a lot to ask of him.”

Godai beamed at him. “He doesn’t mind. Trust me, I know.”

“How can you know.”

“Because I’ve lived with him all my life—”

“So you can guess his decisions with some degree of success. That doesn’t mean you’ll necessarily know.”

Godai didn’t get angry. He did, however, stand up slowly. “I know Kuuga better than you’ll ever realize.”

He took the empty tea cup and saucer for Ichijou, and left.

\--

“Oh, you’re in your room!” Godai sighed in relief. “I was worried you’d already left.”

“Not when it’s this dark.” He was willing to brave the woods in daytime, but he was fully aware that entering the woods alone at night would get him killed. “I have packed my things.” He motioned to the small bundle, which consisted of the food and clothes Godai had insisted on giving him. “Godai, I didn’t mean—”

“It’s fine.” Godai was smiling, at least. “I know Kuuga and I have a weird relationship, but I promise you, it works for us. But hey, before you leave tomorrow,” and he took Ichijou’s good hand gently, “I want you to see something.”

Icihjou allowed Godai to lead him into the library, and down a small hallway he had never explored before. “Where are we going?”

“Outside. Well, to the balcony.”

“You have a balcony in your…”

He’s only seen views so beautiful in paintings before.”

“Oh,” he said, gaze still fixed on the clear night sky. “This is why you have a balcony in your library.”

“Exactly.”

Ichijou glanced at Godai. “By the way, if you’re thinking about climbing down, don’t. We haven’t said our good-byes yet.”

Godai grimaced. “Yes, sir.”

“You could come with me, you know.”

“… Ichijou?”

“Tomorrow, we could go back to town together. You’ve been there; you know the way. I have a spare room. I’m sure Kuuga can spare you for a few weeks, at least.”

For one moment, it looked like Godai wanted to agree more than anything, but then he shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

“But you’ve visited before.”

“For a few hours.” Godai sighed heavily. “Kuuga and I are bound to this castle. That’s the only way I can explain it. If we’re gone too long, it could kill us.”

It was time to address the issue properly.

“Kuuga, perhaps,” Ichijou began levelly. “He’s a supernatural creature. But you’re a human. You shouldn’t be bound by such laws.”

Godai looked away.

“Unless, of course, you’re a Grongi, like Kuuga. Or Kuuga himself.”

“… How did you know.” 

The pain in Godai’s voice was so strong, Ichijou could feel it, but he had to keep going. “You kept disappearing when Kuuga appeared, and yet you always seemed to know what was on his mind. How could I not?”

He moved to the window, although he didn’t leave. “I guess I’m not very good at lying, hunh?”

“Most good people aren’t.”

Now Godai glanced at him, eyes wide. “You think I’m…” Then he regained control. “I wasn’t always like this. I used to be like you. But one day, I was alone in the woods, and well, as you know, Grongi like to attack humans.”

“But how did you go from human to Kuuga?” He’d done research, but nothing could explain this.

“I was on the castle grounds—I was curious, and wanted to see what plants were growing when this—I don’t know exactly what he was, but I do know that he wanted me dead. But then I found this stone while I was running, and I was planning to toss it at him, but it melted into my hand, and… well, here I am.”

“You were cursed.”

Godai nodded slowly. “Yes. This is why I can’t even escort you out of the forest. Even small trips drain me immensely.” Which explained why Kuuga—why Godai had been nearly defeated the last time he had fought a Grongi.

“Can you break the curse?” There had to be some way. He couldn’t just leave Godai like this. He could barely do it before, but now he couldn’t stand it.

Godai inhaled deeply. “I’ve, ah, done a lot of reading on it in the years since I was cursed. I’ve found nothing.”

“Then I’ll return to you.”

“But. Your duty.”

“I’m not cursed to it, like you are. Once I talk to the king and the nobles, I will return. I swear it.”

Godai hugged him. It was a sudden (but gentle) action that surprised Ichijou, but he didn’t pull away. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Ichijou patted Godai’s back with his good hand. “You saved my life, and helped me and my people. But it’s not just that, I…” 

“Don’t worry, Ichijou. I understand.” Godai pulled away. “There’s no need to force it out. Although I would like it if you could tell me how you feel, one day!”

He took Ichijou’s hand. “You should probably go to bed. It’s going to be an early day tomorrow.”

Yes. Yes, he supposed it would be.

\--

The sun would rise soon, so Ichijou was dressed and ready to leave. Except Godai was nowhere to be seen. Not that he was obligated to see Ichijou off, of course, but after last night… maybe he had read too much into it.

“Ichijou!”

Godai dashed down the steps and to him, waving something in his hand. His hold on it was so tight, that he didn’t drop it, even after he stumbled.

Ichijou hobbled to him quickly. “What happened, are you all right—” Godai felt cold to the touch.

“I was making something for you,” Godai managed, barely. He pressed something into Ichijou’s hand. It was a necklace, with the same strange symbol he’s seen around the castle.

“It’s a charm. It’ll protect you from the Grongi. And maybe some nobles, just in case.” He did his best to smile. “Some of them didn’t seem too happy when I mentioned you, Ichijou.”

“But what about you?!” He couldn’t believe this. Why didn’t Godai seem to care that he was hurt? Possibly even—even dying.

“About that.” He let Ichijou help him. “Obviously, it needed some energy to work. So I gave it as much of mine as I could.”

“Godai—”

“You do need it. You know firsthand what the Grongi are like.” He smiled, and Ichijou’s heart broke. “But I know you’ll come back, so I can take the energy back into my body when you return, right?”

“Yes. Yes, of course.” For one painfully brief moment, he pressed his forehead against Godai’s. “If you die before I come back, I’m going to kill you.”

Ichijou didn’t flinch as Godai turned into Kuuga, and then vanished. In a way, he was relieved that Godai felt comfortable enough to do that in front of him now.

But now he had to go. For his kingdom’s sake, and for Godai.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: By the Milk Light of Moon (5/?)  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Kuuga  
Characters/Pairing: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine. The title is a lyric from the song, "Into the Unknown," which was part of the Over the Garden Wall soundtrack. (There's no real reason for it, aside that I listened to it a lot while plotting this fic.)  
Warnings: Violence (some body horror?)  
Notes: Still a Beauty and the Beast AU. And I assure you, I have not forgotten this wip! I've just been really busy with rl/this chapter kicked my butt. I'm hoping that the concluding chapter will be finished ASAP.

\--

 

When Ichijou woke up, he felt no pain and more rested than he had in ages—although that changed as he remembered what had happened, and what he needed to do. He tossed the quilt off. “Godai, where—”

“Godai?” One of the squires—Kameyama, they’d spoken a few times before Ichijou’s first patrol into the forest—tiptoed into the room, bowl of stew in hand. “I think you may have had a bad dream. Um, sir.”

“It wasn’t a dream,” he said more to himself than Kameyama. He could still feel the charm’s weight around his neck.

“Well, you certainly slept long enough for dreaming!” Kameyama pulled up a chair, setting the stew by the side table. Ichijou suspected that was his dinner, but he wasn’t in the mood for eating just yet. “But I guess you kind of had to, what with that recently healed arm and all.”

“No, you’re mistaken. My arm is…” He looked down, and his arm looked just as it had a month ago. He stretched it more than once, and bent it at the elbow, but there was no pain. “Broken?”

Kameyama nodded. “The splint had come undone when I found you, so imagine how relieved I was when you were all right after all!”

“I can only imagine.” And he could deduce why he was magically better. He remembered a little now—the storm, and braving it, but being very tired—not unlike Godai right before he would get better.

As grateful as he was that Godai had lent him Kuuga’s healing power, Ichijou really wished that he hadn’t.

But for now, he had to focus. “Kameyama, I need you to come with me. We need to visit the king.”

Kameyama’s face lit up. “Of course, sir! I’ll get my scarf!” As he bolted into the next room, he yelled something about how Ichijou must be eager for action, since he’d been asleep for three days.

“… Three days?!”

“Yes, sir.” Kameyama’s smile had faded, replaced with practiced detachment as he returned. “You were in and out. I figured you needed it, since you looked pretty bad, sir.”

“You were right.” Unfortunately. But that meant two things, Ichijou realized as he jumped out of bed (like his arm, his ankle felt no pain when his feet hit the cold stone floor). The king had been fending off the nobles, and while he was a good man, he would running out of tricks. It also meant that was three days of Godai alone in the castle, his life fading, while Ichijou had been asleep, and—

And it was time to focus on acting. “Get the horses ready. I want to be at the castle in three hours.”

\--

“Ichijou, you have no idea how glad I am that you’ve returned,” the king muttered, face in his hands.

“I’m glad as well,” Ichijou replied, being sure to reveal any emotions beyond professionalism. It wasn’t like King Geki to be this… defeated. “I hope the nobles haven’t been too frustrating.”

Geki shook his head. “Every time I think I’ve convinced them it’s not time to expand the kingdom, one of them reminds me that my father doubled our lands in one generation.”

“Your father was also fond of long wars that nobles often died in.”

The king smiled weakly. “Perhaps you should remind them of that in the next meeting tomorrow.”

Tomorrow. Another day without Godai. Of course. He’d expected this.

“If there’s someone you need to speak to, you have some free time until then.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Geki cleared his throat. “You seem distracted, and I just assumed that you finally—well, I will leave you in peace.” But he smiled genuinely before going. “It is good to see you again.”

Ichijou held the charm in his hands, hoping that Godai would understand, and wait.

\--

The nobles looked as angry as Ichijou had imagined they would be.

Some of them were aligned with the king—Kaoru, her mage, and a few others. But the majority of them were already talking amongst themselves. Ichijou had been in enough courts to know that meant they were planning on opposing the king as a group.

Godai’s charm felt cool against his fingertips as he listened to King Geki explain that no, they would not build in the forest.

“Your majesty.” One of the younger nobles—Hana—spoke. “If you could explain why we can’t build homes for our people, perhaps we could better understand your motivations.”

Geki nodded. “The forest is unsafe.”

“What evidence do you have for that?”

“One of my most trusted knights will vouch for that.”

“Ah, yes. The one who vanished for a month, and his one contact with you consisted of a wanderer who only stayed long enough to talk to you.”

Geki glanced at Ichijou, and he knew it was time to speak.

“I understand that most of my evidence is circumstantial. I was never able to retrieve physical evidence of the Grongi. Except for this,” and he took off the charm, just long enough for everyone to get a good view.

There was a sudden ripple of conversation. “This is a symbol that no blacksmith makes—because it’s still forbidden.” Even though it had, until now, been simply a superstition.

Hana’s expression didn’t change. “Where did you make that.”

“It was given to me.”

She smiled, slightly. “By the demon king?”

“Yes, actually.”

It had been a bold move, but it had worked. Any hints of solidarity against the king were now gone, and everyone’s attention was fixed on Ichijou. “I know it sounds fantastic. But I was rescued, and healed by the demon king Kuuga after I was attacked by a Grongi. I’m not saying we shouldn’t build new homes, but this would kill innocent people.”

“And what of those people?” It was wasn’t Hana speaking this time, but seeing how he glanced at her before opening his mouth, Ichijou guessed he was serving her. “What about the people who’ve been hoping for new homes?”

Geki raised a hand. “We’ll go to our original plan of using land from the estates.”

Predictably, the court disrupted into disagreement. But not enough that Ichijou was too worried that they would defy the king.

He sent a silent thank you to Godai.

\--

“We won. Barely, but it’s a victory nonetheless.” Geki clapped Ichijou’s “Thanks to you.”

“Can you really be so sure, your majesty? The nobles haven’t turned in their votes yet.”

“In this case, yes. I’ve worked with these people long enough to know their mood—and they’re anxious enough to wait, at least for now.”

“Then I’m glad.” But he couldn’t say he was relieved, not yet. Not until he could see him again.

“… Are you sure there’s no one you’d like to visit?”

Ichijou took a breath. So much for professionalism. “I can’t until I know the decision has been made.”

Geki nodded. “Then I’ll make sure you have a horse ready first thing in the morning.”

He would return tomorrow. He hadn’t even been gone that long—only a few days. And Godai was strong. He would still be there when Ichijou returned. He’d performed his duty, and now he could go where he wanted.

But even as he escorted the king to the carriage, there was a nagging feeling. Like he was about to be sick. And while Ichijou could usually ignore nausea while on the job, this was building up, becoming so intense he almost didn’t notice that he was falling.

Luckily, the king caught him in time. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m just—” Ichijou bit back a cry as suddenly, the charm (which the king had returned to him after Ichijou had proven his point) was red hot. Enough to leave a burn mark when he removed it.

Godai was calling for help. He was calling him back.

“I have to go.”

“Everything will be ready by morning—”

“I have to go now!” Then Ichijou remembered that while he was understanding and kind, Geki was still the king. “Your majesty.”

“Of course.” Geki nodded. He took one of the mares that pulled the carriage, and gave her to Ichijou. “I’m assuming that this has something to do with the demon king who saved your life.”

“… Yes.”

“In that case, you and I have a debt to repay him. Go with my blessing.”

Ichijou nodded his thanks, because that was all he had time for as he mounted the mare and left.

Godai needed him, now, and nothing was going to stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I honestly did not mean to take this long to finish this story. But then I moved, got accepted to (and had to defer) a PhD program, real life got in the way, and I got hit with a pretty strong case of depression that is _hopefully_ starting to clear up a bit. To anyone that was still hoping this was going to be completed, here you go! Thank you for reading, and sorry that I got stuck. :(

Warnings: Some violence and body horror.

\--

The first time Ichijou had entered the woods, he had stuck to the edges and only covered the ground he had to. Because it was unfamiliar territory, and dark, so it made no sense to be adventurous.

The second time he entered the woods, he was going as fast as the horse would let him.

 _I’m sorry_ , he thought again as the wind whipped his hair and Kuuga’s charm sizzled against his skin. He had no doubt that Godai would understand—he was too kind and patient not to. But thanks to that damned kind nature of him, there was only so much time left. 

Godai couldn’t die. Not because Ichijou was too busy dealing with arrogant nobles to remember he had someone waiting for him, someone he… Godai couldn’t die.

He stopped only when he realized that the woods were getting too deep and dangerous for living creatures. After hopping off his mare, he stroked her mane. “Go home,” he whispered. She nudged his hand with her nose, but then galloped off. Smart girl.

As for Ichijou, he still had Kuuga’s life force. It had healed him and brought him out of the woods safely. It could bring him back to the castle. So he began walking, noting that he could see even before he lit his lantern—so he decided to leave it unlit for now. He could even see the dim outline of Kuuga’s castle.

_Just how much of yourself did you give me, Godai?_

When he heard the rustle of fabric, Ichijou realized that his hearing had been enhanced as well—and that someone was here with him. And Godai didn’t sound like that when he moved at all.

“Hana.” She was dressed like she was at court—a flowing white gown and gloves to match. If the cold and wind bothered her, she didn’t show it. “What are you doing here?” He had suspicions, but hoped that they were wrong.

“What are you doing here?” Her tone was cool.

“I was told someone was injured and lost in the woods, so I came to rescue them.” Most of that was true.

“This deep in the woods? Where apparently a demon lives?”

“Yes.” He had no time to pretend to be a polite soldier right now. “And you still haven’t explained why you’re here.”

“I was hoping that you’d died the first time you got lost here,” Hana murmured more to herself than Ichijou as she removed her gloves. “But it seems that my soldiers are still no match for Kuuga. Of course, Kuuga decided to throw away his strength.”

He was right, and she knew. She knew everything, and she was either a Grongi, or “just” working with them. Ichijou clung to the charm. “And he gave it to me. So it’s in your best interest to let me pass.”

Hana clucked her tongue as she began to change into something that looked like a rose garden in the shape of a person. “Your poor child. Everything you’ve done so far is because Kuuga willed it. You can’t actually use what he gave you.”

Ichijou supposed that she was trying to intimidate him, but he was beyond that. He was beyond anything that wasn’t Godai, he realized as he took out his sword, and cut down as many vines/thorns as he could. Hana made a pained sound—but also wrapped a limb around his torso, leaving scratches and blood. Ichijou stumbled back, and found an opening where Hana’s right arm used to be. He hacked and slashed and dodged, but she kept coming back, scratching and striking. For now, Ichijou was holding his own. But eventually, he would tire.

There was only one thing left to do, and he hated it, but he had to get to Godai.

“Godai.” He hoped that he was still strong enough to hear him. Ichijou blocked one of Hana’s attacks, but just barely. “I need your help, so I can see you again. **Please**.”

Hana attacked him again, but this time, Ichijou’s sword was on fire.

There was a lot of fire after that.

\--

Hana had disappeared in smoke. Later, Ichijou would investigate to make sure she really was gone, but for now all that mattered was that she was gone. The dash to the castle went by in a warm, smoky blur. 

He’d expected to find the castle doors locked, but they were wide open—like Godai was waiting for him. Ichijou bolted up the stairs. “Godai?!”

_**Here.** _

The bedchamber. Where Ichijou first met Godai.

That door was open as well, thankfully. And Godai…

Godai was Kuuga right now, and lying in the bed. 

_**Ichijou…** _

He probably should have been exhausted, but Ichijou dashed to his side. “Yes, Godai. I’m here.”

**_So glad… you’re here, Ichijou…_ **

He ripped the charm off, and pressed it against Kuuga’s chest. “Here.”

**_I missed you so much._ **

“Later.” He pressed harder. “Take it back, Godai.” The charm glowed, and Ichijou would have probably said something if he hadn’t felt like he was going to pass out suddenly.

But that was good. That meant that Kuuga was going to be all right. He sagged against the bed, fairly certain he was suffering from both exhaustion and a minor case of smoke inhalation. Luckily, Kuuga scooped him up and helped him onto the bed.

 ** _You’re hurt._** Kuuga’s eyes were bright again. He held the charm. **_Maybe I should--_**

“It’s fine,” he managed. It really wasn’t that bad. He was just tired, and thirsty. “I had to see you.”

**_Why?_ **

Kuuga’s voice was very different than Godai’s. It was deeper, colder. But he’d known Kuuga long enough to hear the humanity still in it… and when he needed to know something.

“Because I love you.” Before, he couldn’t say it. Now it was the easiest thing to day in the world.

**_…It didn’t work._**

“What?”

But Kuuga was gone.

\--

Ichijou had looked in the dining room, three bedchambers, and the library, until he realized he was too tired to do this. “Godai,” he said to the big, empty library. “Please don’t make me look for you after the day I’ve had.”

The pause was long enough to worry Ichijou, but then he saw Kuuga by the balcony. Ichijou didn’t go him, but he did take a seat close to the balcony doors. “Godai, what’s wrong?”

**_I’m sorry. I lied to you._ **

“I see.” No one would be thrilled to hear that, but Godai must have had a good excuse for whatever he lied about. “Maybe if you explain, I can help.”

**_There was one thing about the curse I never mentioned._ **

“Which was…?”

 ** _If someone could fall in love with the demon king, he would be human again._** Kuuga gazed down at his feet. **_Which wasn’t why I saved you. But I guess as I started to like you, a lot, and then I realized that I love you… please forgive me._**

“I would have liked to have known everything about Kuuga,” Ichijou admitted. Maybe they could have resolved things sooner. “But, Godai. Maybe you’re wrong.”

**_What do you mean?_ **

Ichijou eased himself out of his chair, and walked to the balcony. To his relief, Kuuga didn’t flee. “Maybe it’s not a curse. Maybe it’s just you.”

**_But I’m a monster._ **

Ichijou strode forward, taking Kuuga’s face in his hands. “Not to me.” 

Kuuga stared at him.

“Godai.” Their foreheads were nearly touching. “I’ve seen both sides of you, and they’re both amazing. I don’t want to be with anyone else but you.”

**_…Really?_ **

Ichijou smiled. “Yes, really. Um, is it all right if I kiss you now?”

**_Yes!_ **

“Thank you.” He took another breath. “It might a little awkward, since you don’t have a mouth as Kuuga.”

_**That’s fine.** _

Kuuga didn’t have a mouth, but he was warm and buzzing with energy against Ichijou’s lips, and the sensation left him tingling, literally and figuratively. When he pulled away, Kuuga was Godai again.

“It’s always going to be like this,” Godai said. He was trying very hard to smile. “I’ll be in this castle, and sometimes I’ll have to turn into Kuuga, no matter what.”

Ichijou kissed him again. “I’ve accepted and embraced all of that.”

This time, Godai really did smile.

And they kissed again.

\--

**_You’re back early!_ **

“Negotiations took less time than the king thought.” Ichijou took Kuuga’s outstretched hand. “How were things here?”

**_Quiet._ **

“Excellent.” Ichijou felt that familiar tingly feeling when he kissed Kuuga’s hand. “Shall we relax in the library, then?”

Kuuga squeezed. **_All right, but I get to choose how I enter the library._**

Ichijou rolled his eyes, but smiled at Kuuga as they walked to the castle together.


End file.
